


[Vid] Northern Star

by lilly_the_kid



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Fanvids, Friendship, Gen, Identity, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 05:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly_the_kid/pseuds/lilly_the_kid
Summary: and I wait for you





	[Vid] Northern Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/gifts).

> I've known this song for a long time and always wanted to vid it. To me it's about somebody struggling with figuring out their identity and where they fit in. It's also about winning that struggle in the end. This and the fragmented feel of the lyrics seemed to fit Carol's search for herself perfectly.

**Music:** Northern Star by Hole

**Length:** 5:02min

**Password:** equinox

download: [36mb mp4](https://www.sendspace.com/file/jym88e)


End file.
